


“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

by evakuality



Series: Stuck with you [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Isak’s standing by the ride’s entry, his hands clenched into fists and his breath whistling slowly out through his teeth.  He’s glaring at the seat in front of them as if it’s going to eat him.  Even tries valiantly to keep his laughter in check at the sight, but he can’t quite stifle the tiny snort that escapes.  Isak turns his glare onto Even.Short drabble prompt which fitted so neatly into this series that I couldn't resist adding it in between the other two fics.





	“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Isak’s standing by the ride’s entry, his hands clenched into fists and his breath whistling slowly out through his teeth.  He’s glaring at the seat in front of them as if it’s going to eat him.  Even tries valiantly to keep his laughter in check at the sight, but he can’t quite stifle the tiny snort that escapes.  Isak turns his glare onto Even.

“You okay, baby?” Even asks solicitously, managing to get and keep his eyes and face under control finally.

“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Isak’s gaze turns back to the contraption in front of them.  And yes, to Even this reaction is ridiculous, but the very real fear that’s sitting in Isak is clear in all the taut lines of his body and the way his eyes are fixed on the solid lines of the ride.  So Even just slips his hand onto the small of isak’s back and gives a small squeeze at his hip.

“You’ve done it before,” he says, trying to find a sliver of comfort for his boyfriend.

“I was trying to escape you,” Isak mutters mutinously.  “It wasn’t a choice.”

“And yet I swept you off your feet that day.  Literally.”

Even pulls Isak into his side and kisses the top of his head to emphasize the point.  Isak grumbles and pushes at Even in a half hearted way, but Even can see the tiny smile forming at the edges of his lips.

“That wasn’t you,” Isak says, the smile dropping away almost as soon as it appears.  “It was your asshole friend who stopped this death trap in the middle of the run.”

It dawns on Even exactly what Isak’s problem here is.  It’s not the ride, so much as it’s the memory of the way it stopped and swayed, dizzying at that height.  To Even, the memory of that day is an unmitigated delight.  It’s when and where he was finally able to be open with Isak.  Where they talked and kissed and agreed to start something.  To Isak, however, the memory is tinged with the fear, the echo of the stress and worry he was feeling while stuck at the top of the wheel’s cycle.

“What if I promise to hold you and make sure Mikael doesn’t stop it this time?”

Isak glances sideways at him and another smile slips onto his lips.  “I’m not sure I can trust you.”

Even gasps, feigning affront.  “Excuse me!  I am a man of my word.”

Isak shakes his head.  “I seem to remember several terrible attempts at locking us in together.  Using lies and deception.”  He makes his voice as dramatic as he can, but there’s a genuine laugh in his tone now and a newer, brighter light in his eyes.  His body has relaxed, and his hands are even unclenching.

“Romantic gestures, Isak.  They don’t count as lies.”

Even can hear the fondness in his voice and he lets it seep onto his face, lets Isak see just how happy he is here.  Isak’s face softens and he smiles back.

“You’re such a dork.”  His eyes glisten a little as he looks up at Even, probably with affection.  At least, Even is choosing to read it as affection and not lingering fear of the ride.  “But I like it.”

“You two getting on?” The bored looking guy running the wheel chews gum as he looks at them.  “Just … you’re holding up the other people and we’re almost full.”

Even grins at Isak.  “What do you say?  Once more for old time’s sake?”

Isak’s gaze is sharp again as he glances at the seat in front of them, but the tension is still gone.  He sighs and Even knows he’s won.  He capers as he moves forward and holds his hand out to Isak.

“You won’t die,” he says.  “And I’ll make it worth your while.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but he does take Even’s hand and lets himself be strapped into the chair next to Even.  Once they’re settled, Even enjoys the feeling of Isak’s body pressed against his own.  The tiny space leaves them so tightly wound together they’re sitting practically on top of each other.  Even sighs happily. Then the machinery squeals and jolts forward.  Isak grips Even’s thigh and squeaks.  Even places his hand over Isak’s and squeezes it reassuringly.

“Hey,” he whispers.  “Look at me.”  When Isak does, Even smiles.  “I adore you,” he says.  “And I promise you’ll get through this.”  He raises his brows suggestively.  “I can kiss you through it, if that helps.”

“That ‘making it worth my while’ stuff, huh?”  Isak tilts his chin in willing acceptance of the promised kiss.

Even pulls him in, nodding.  “Also worth my while,” he says as he kisses Isak.  “I’d hate to see you die before I’ve kissed you enough.” 


End file.
